Suicidal Mind KHR
by HG59
Summary: Oneshot. Reader-insert. Life was horrible. So horrible that you decided you were going to kill yourself today. But it seemed like life had other plans...


Suicidal Mind

"Doc, what should I do?" [Name] asked the perverted doctor sitting in the chair across from her. She was lying down on one of the nurse's beds in the health room; school was over and the building was almost empty.

"[Name], I'm not your psychologist, but I can make you feel better. Just take this drug and I'll take you to my house," Dr. Shamal said as he held out a cup filled with a mysterious liquid.

"No thanks, but I want to keep my virginity. Can you help me with something?"

"Does it involve me and you?"

"No. Rather, it's between me and my mind." [Name] sat up on the bed. "I've been having these suicidal thoughts lately. Can anything help?"

"Sleeping with a certain someone can get your mind off it."

[Name] eyes widen and she jumped up, giving him a fist pump and completely ignoring him. "You know what? I'm just going to commit suicide!"

"No, [Name], sleep with me before you die!" the physician yelled as the girl ran from his grasp.

[Name] spirited up the stairs, her [h/c] hair flying behind her as momentum raced through her.

The door of the roof slammed open and the suicidal girl squinted at the bright sun, not yet setting from the cerulean skies. Making her way across the Namimori Middle roof, she encountered an obstacle.

The only thing separating the figure and the edge was a fence, which she climbed and prepared to free fall. She let out a deep breath. This is it, she thought. I have no other purpose in this world. My life is horrible and I have a horrible mother. I'm sure my reality isn't a fairy tale where a prince charming would come out and save me. I'm just going to end it here before I change me mind.

"Goodbye world."

*Pull*

*Whack*

The girl's body flung to the side from the impact.

Dazed, the surprised girl rubbed the bruise appearing on her head and looked up, only seeing a pair of tonfa in her sight.

"Hibari- san?"

"We don't need anyone dying on Namimori grounds." He forcibly pushed her to the door. "Go die somewhere else."

"O-oh, um, okay."

Ahhh man. Why did Hibari-san save me? I'm not worth his 'kindness'. Heck, those two words aren't meant to be used in the same sentence. And it's not like I do great in school anyways. He should've let me jump.

An emotionless [Name] left the school building and wandered around the streets. Her legs somehow walked her on the train platform, isolated from the crowds of people heading home. The sound of the train coming from one tunnel gave her an idea.

As she was about to walk off the platform, a hand seized her collar. The train rushed by and stopped, allowing passengers to board and depart.

"What's your problem, woman?!" She blankly looked at her platinum haired classmate.

"What does it look like? I was about to jump in front of a train."

"You could've died!"

"…Your point?"

"Che, you idiot! Do you want to worry the Tenth?!" The question drew an emotion out from [Name]. Was this uneasiness coming from THE Gokudera Hayato, the bad boy of the school?

"Aww, does this hot- headed octopus care about me?" A light pink dusted his cheeks.

"N-no! I'm worry about the Tenth! He's going to worry!" She sighed.

"Fine, I'll leave," and with that, [Name] departed the station, only to find herself to be near a tall building. A mall.

As the lonely girl walked around the perimeter of the shopping center, her head in the clouds about what to do, she noticed the construction work being done to the sidewalk. Giving her a sinister idea, she leaped closer to the cement truck and prepared to drown herself in the hardening liquid when she bumped into a person. Again, another bruise joined with the one she already received and a voice spoke to her.

"Arth thee hurt? It is thou's fault for not viewing thee's view." [Name] grabbed the hand extended to her and met face to face with a guy. His slightly long, light brown hair, electrifying blue orbs, and language screamed 'I'm a foreigner!'

"I-I'm okay, and it's my fault for not looking."

"Ah, thou sees. Thou hath a question; would thee-san be offended?"

"Ah, no, ask away."

"Thy gives off…a different dying will. Thou feels like…thee's mind is empty and occupy with sadness. May thee need some aid?"

Well, this was weird. Her sudden meeting with a stranger (who strangely looked familiar) resulted in a very personal question. And somehow, he was able to guess her current feelings, which surprised and creeped her out.

"Um, no thanks. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Not, but thou have no elsewhere seen thee, but thee's aura is saddening."

"Um, okay, well then, bye," and she speed-walked away from the outsider.

Maybe I should make my death at a less crowded place and away from foreigners that suspect me...

Behind her, the brunette shook his head. "[Name]-san, thou fears for thee's safety."

Her legs walked her to an unknown area, a neighborhood she clearly wasn't familiar with. A small restaurant called Takesushi was conveniently plotted in front of her and her stomach growled. Then she had another idea. Walking into the bar, she encountered her tall, spiky haired classmate that greeted her with a grin.

"Hey [Name]! A table for one?"

"…Yeah, sure." She was seated on a stool at the counter, where she could view what the chef was making.

"Hello miss, what would you like to have?" The man asked her, an amazing grin appearing. Well, at least it's certain that Yamamoto was his son. [Name] thought for a moment before deciding.

"Fugu sashimi, por favor."

"Ahh, the classic blowfish! We've prepared this many times and are highly skilled professionals! Takesushi guarantees that you won't die!"

…Damn.

[Name] sat in the small restaurant to finish her Japanese cuisine and bowed politely to her classmate and his dad before leaving the building. She then walked around, wondering what other ways there was to kill herself when her phone's ringtone distracted her. It was from...Tsuna?

"H-hey, [Name]? It's me, Tsuna."

"I can hear that. So what do you need?"

She could hear faint whispers in the background as Tsuna hesitated.

"W-well I met Gokudera a few minutes ago, it seems like Gokudera and Yamamoto forgot their bags at school today. I heard from Yamamoto that he was helping his dad but is going to meet us at school now."

"...so? Why are you calling me?"

" A-ah-ah, um, well Hibari beat Shamal to call Gokudera, to call me, to call YOU that you left your bag in the classroom. He threaten us to hurry up and not loiter on school grounds so-HIIEEEE! Reborn! What are you doing!?"

"Hang up the phone dame-Tsuna. You have to train for the battle soon so stop flirting with your nonexistence flirting skills and retrieve your bag."

"But I'm not flir- hiiee! Okay, okay! I'll hang up now! Bye [Name]!"

Well that was...eccentric. So she left her bag at school, big deal. Hibari-san couldn't bite her to death if she's dead. Once again, her mind drifted off to la-la-land. And once again her legs brought her to a place. A park to be exact.

Little kids ran around the place, either arguing about who will use the swings next or just playing around. That was until a loud kid yelled out.

"You will all become the Great Lambo's servants! Muah hahaha!"

The children ignored and ran away from him, causing the cow suit boy to weep.

"To- ler- ance!" A bazooka appeared out of nowhere and a pink fog covered the now empty area. A teenager sat criss cross apple sauce on the ground, eating a bowl of ramen. A napkin was tied around his neck and he was wearing a cow printed shirt like the crying baby from before.

"Oh, [Name]?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?"

I swear I saw the kid him before. Wasn't he that kid who frequently jumps on Tsuna? Nah, that kid had a hat. And where did this teen come from? Where did he even get that bowl of ramen?

"Ahh, yes, I only recognize you from the photos Tsuna- nii showed me before. So you're alive around this time?"

"W-what? How do you know Tsuna and what do you mean by 'around this time'?"

He sighed and grabbed the weapon near him.

"You won't believe me so I'll show you proof," and the mad cow aimed the bazooka toward her.

"I hope this would change your mind [Name]."

"Wait, wait, what?!"

Poof!

* * *

I…got shot…by a bazooka…did I die yet…?

[Name] opened her eyes to see herself surrounded in darkness.

Oh no, where am I? Did I die? Is this heaven, or hell? I wasn't prepared to die yet! Damn, where did that cow send me to?!

She moved her hands around and noticed that they were free. Her arms tried to move but the action was prevented by a wall.

A box…?

She heard noises from above. The reality set in.

Wait, from above? Am I underground? Am I…actually dead?

Someone's sobs reached her ears.

Who's crying? And for me of all people?

"[N-Name], *sob* why did you go?" A voice? It sounds like Haru…

"Calm down, calm down Haru. And you too Kyoko- chan. She's been gone for ten years now. What was done was done." Is that… Tsuna? Wow, such a ladies' man…

"This…this is extremely depressing…" Even Ryohei was there. I know I died but…

"…Come on everybody, it's time to leave. There might be more people visiting her later."

"*Sniffle* [Name], here are some flowers. Haru and I chose these kind; we hope you like them."

Footsteps indicated that the group of four left. [Name] sighed in relief. The reason why, she didn't know. Then more footsteps approach.

"… [Name]…" a sorrowful voice croaked out and she felt like her heart was tearing into two.

"Damn baseball idiot, hurry up. I…I got to say something to her too."

Is that Gokudera's voice? He sounds…caring for once; I wonder if his face is red right now. And Yamamoto is here too?

"…If…if only you were still around [Name]. You had asked me to teach you how to properly prepare more blow fishes…I guess that can't happen now…I'm ten years too late.l"

Yamamoto…

"D-damn woman…what did I tell you? Y-you just had to die and worry everyone, huh?"

I'm sorry Gokudera…

The footsteps left and more noises were heard. One by one, or in groups, people she semi-knew came by and said something to her: Basil (now she remembers him!), Fuuta, Longchamp, I-Pin, Lambo, and heck, even Hibari and Mukuro came to visit her. The last two didn't say much but stated how foolish she was.

Is this…is this what happened when I died? Arrgghh, how did I get myself into this mess in the first place?

[Name] thought about her past.

"Go and sweep the house. After that, wipe the floor and vacuum the carpets."

"Go and do the laundry. And separate the colors."

"Go and cook me dinner. Make sure you don't burn anything this time."

"Did you finish all of your homework? Hurry up and do it! You're such a procrastinator…"

"Urgh, fine, let me do this! You do it all wrong!"

"Friends? You want to go out with your friends? I thought you didn't have any."

"Once school lets out, you come straight home, you hear me? You have work to do and it's unhealthy for a girl like you to hang out."

"Did you wash all of the dishes? Clean the house? Well, go and do it!"

…I wish I was never adopted by such a bossy and uncaring mother… yeah, that's right, she doesn't care about me…

Tears sprung into her eyes as she reminisced about her history. Then she heard footsteps coming from above. It came from only one person.

Who…who's here to see me now?

"[Name]…"

…? Who's this? I can't recognize this voice, and I'm sure everyone I know came to my pitiful grave already…

"Did you learn your lesson yet?" The voice, a male, spoke out.

Who…

"Did all of these people open your eyes yet?!" he shouted.

Is…

Then his voice became a whisper.

"Maybe if you had not died in the past, you could've been here with me in the future."

This…?

Poof!

* * *

[Name] blinked a few times before she glanced around her surroundings. She was in an empty classroom in her seat, the evening sun beginning to set.

Was that…a dream? Who was that person?

"[Name]! [Name]!" a faint voice called to her from outside. She opened the window to see her friends waiting by the entrance.

"Hey [Name], hurry up! We're going to Yamamoto's house to eat sushi!"

"Damn woman, what were you doing in there, sleeping?! Hurry up!"

"Hey [Name], we have more blow fishes for you to eat, your favorite!"

Their callings pierced her heart. Such caring gestures like these...she wasn't use to it yet. Her life before was negatively filled with her strict mother. Once she entered Namimori Chuu, she made new friends. Sure she still followed her mother's strict rules, but her companions make her life more worth while. She was happy.

And since my friends care about me…I guess…

[Name] flashed a grin towards them and shouted.

"Wait up, I'm coming down! And Yamamoto, can you please teach me how to make it properly?!"

I guess I could live this life, even if it means going through hell at home.

I mean, don't you want to find out who the mysterious guy was?

* * *

A/N: And yes, the mysterious guy could be any one! Again! This time the choices slightly range beyond the six guardians from last time.

This was written in 2010! I had written in it the present tense but it was so atrocious! My eyes burned from the horrible grammar, so I made it all past tense instead (except for thoughts and dialogue). Now that it looked acceptable, I'm glad on how it turned out. Ciao~


End file.
